mekamekofandomcom-20200215-history
Grammar
Pages: * Home * Alphabet and Sounds * Words * Word Translations Already speak Meka Meko, or want to learn? Check out the chatroom! Lesson 1 You may have noticed the word pom, meaning eat. In Meka Meko, words like pom are a noun and a verb. The word "kemi" means eye, but it can also mean to see. This idea is important in Meka Meko! Remember that nouns with a function are often verbs! Lesson 2 - Ki * Being Removed The word "ki" is important in Meka Meko. In English, we would say, "I eat food". Food is the direct object of this sentence because it is what the verb is affecting. In Meka Meko, "ki" just connects the verb to the direct object. For Example, "Mu pom ki pom." Lesson 3 - Adjectives In Meka Meko, adjectives come after the noun. If I wanted to say the word for instrument (musical), I would say "temon (tool) jim (sound)", or sound tool. It becomes more difficult when you try to add more adjectives. For example, if you wanted to say "loud tool", you might think of "temon jim sumi" (jim sumi is loud), but that doesn't work. The grouping of these words becomes (AB) of type C, meaning that it is "temon jim" of type sumi (big), translating to big instrument, not loud tool. To fix this, we use the word "te". If you wanted to fix the grouping problem above, you would say "temon te jim sumi", where "te" can be thought of as the word "of". Lesson 4 - Wi 1. Maybe Combining "wi" with "sam" can be used to mean maybe in a sentence. For example, "Sam wi mu sam pom", meaning "Maybe I can eat." 2. When You can say "powa lemenle wi mu namle meko" translating to "When the sun comes, I feel happy." 3. If/Then A way to use this is when you want to use conditions. For example, "ko pomle wi ko telole tuwi" meaning "If you eat, then you have knowledge." Lesson 5 - Lon In Meka Meko, there are no compound sentences. For example, you would not say "I am tall, and you are short", but "I am tall. You are short." They are separate sentences. The only use of lon is for multiple subjects. For example, "wu Bob lon po...". Lesson 6 - Le Le is used to decide whether a word is in its verb or noun form. For example, if we were to say "mu pom", that means "I am food". If you wanted to say, "I eat", that would translate to "mu pomle". "Le" at the end of the word tells you that it is a verb. That way, if you wanted to use multiple predicates, like "I eat and I see", you would say "Mu pomle kemile". IMPORTANT: You use "le" by itself for "to be". For example, "Mu le meko". Not all lessons are updated to this! Remember it! Lesson 7 - Questions 1. Yes or No Questions Yes or no questions are asked by using the word "no", and repeating the verb. For example, if I said "Ko tuwile no tuwile meka meko?" that would mean "Do you know Meka Meko?" To answer yes, you would say the verb used in the question. In our case that would be "tuwile". To answer no, you say the verb, and you add "no" at the end. For example, "tuwile no". 2. Open-ended questions We use "lu" for all open-ended questions. For example, "Ko tuwile lu?" means "What do you know?" It is reversed in comparison to English because in Meka Meko, you ask in the form of a statement. Instead of "What do you know?" it is "You know what?". Lesson 8 There are many words outside of Meka Meko. For example, "Joe" is not a word in Meka Meko. All of these words are considered adjectives in Meka Meko. To use them, you must describe a noun. For example, if you were talking about Joe, you would say "wu Joe" instead of just Joe. If you are talking about a place, then say "tu (name of place)" because tu can mean place. Best Practice Try to adapt names into Meka Meko pronunciation. You can use the chart on the alphabet page to memorize the available sounds in Meka Meko. Lesson 9 In a sentence, prepositional phrases are very common. You might hear "I ate food under the tree." "Under the tree" is the prepositional phrase. You can remove it, and keep the meaning of the sentence. In Meka Meko, you make a prepositional phrase by using "kun". You can say "kun sinan mu" to mean "above me". Lesson 10 Meka Meko is a language of simplicity! You can use numbers in Meka Meko as I will explain below, but because of Meka Meko's simplicity, it is best not to use numbers at all. If you must use numbers, look below. 1: mo 2: tam 5: kila 20: wewa 100: tojo If you want to say words like first, or second, use the word "su" before a number. It means number, but it is normally used in this way. For example, "first" is "su mo".